towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Vanir
.jpg| }} |} |hp=8041950|def=500,000|coin=6383|esk=884}} |} : Let me handle that dragon. Loki watched the Summoner step away silently, but Freyr looked a bit worried. : Hey, Loki! Can we trust that skinny guy? : Humph, who knows? The Summoner stood in front of the demon army and the skeleton dragon. He looked at the ferocious enemies calmly and summoned the heroic spirits, who then glowed in the colours of five elements and launched a great blow at the skeleton dragon! : Heroic Spirits! Become my power and eliminate these enemies! 【Meet BOSS】 : Everyone...! : You don't have to get near the dragon to fight it! That'd be just a waste of energy! : Thanks to your courage, our soldiers have been energised! : It's time to fight back! : Roar!!! 【Defeated BOSS】 Loki and Freyr led their soldiers to help the Summoner. The demons fell back slowly. As the Summoner thought he had turned the tables, the fallen demon general stood up again and slashed his blades at the Summoner! : Watch out! }} |hp=6965870|def=3320|coin=4380|esk=885}} |hp=7032520|def=3240|coin=4380|esk=1317}} |} : Freyr! : ...On the battlefield, even a second of distraction can cost you your life! Freyr's back took a slash from the demon general. He turned around and decapitated it! It happened too fast for the demon to react, and its head fell to the ground still grinning. The demon soldiers spread out when they saw their general die. The large demon army met a crushing defeat. As everyone cheered ecstatically and indulged in their victory, Freyr fell down with blood gushing out of his back! : Freyr! Stay with me! : Somebody get Freyr back to our base! 【Meet BOSS】 : Don't lose them! : Kill them all! 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner went to the Vanir's base following the Vanir army's lead. As they set foot in the camp, a green shadow sprinted to Freyr. She cried as she looked at Freyr's wounds. They called her Freyja, the sister of Freyr. : W-what happened to him? There are wounds all over his body! : Now is not the time for this. He needs treatment as soon as possible. Give me a hand. Loki and Freyja began a surgery to treat Freyr's wounds. Freyr passed out from excessive bleeding. Others could only wait outside the tent. They became more worried by every second. All of their hopes rested on Loki's shoulders as they prayed for Freyr. After hours of anxious waiting, Loki came out. The Summoner and Hel could tell Freyr had made it from Loki's smile. That was a close call. He'll have to rest for a long time to recover. Loki's good news relieved the tension. Everyone expressed their gratitude to him. The Summoner and Hel peeked behind the curtains, into the room where Freyja was smiling in relief. The Summoner and Hel looked at each other and smiled. However, peace never lasted long. A letter from Aesir arrived. }} |hp=1,000,000,000|def=59860|coin=300|escape=5|esk=635|wsk=10115}} |} : Thor? What does he want from me? : Humph, the throne belongs to the strongest man? Interesting! Tell Thor I accept his challenge! : But Brother, y-you haven't healed! Loki told you to rest well! : It's about the pride of the Vanir! Failure is not an option! : 'A competition to be the leader of the Northern Alliance? I remember in my history that Thor won uncontested because Freyr had lost Lævateinn...' 【Meet BOSS】 : humph! Come at me! 【Defeated BOSS】 Freyja and Freyr quarrelled over if he should take Thor's challenge. She insisted that Freyr should not fight before he healed; Freyr believed if he missed this chance, Thor would snatch the throne, and the Vanir would fall into disrepute. Their quarrel resounded through the camp until Freyja ran out of Freyr's tent in tears. Freyr stared at Lævatein with a troubled face. : Brother... Why can't you understand my feelings? Freyja ran to a forest crying. The Summoner and Loki followed her cautiously and found her sobbing under a tree. : Brother will die if he accepts the challenge... What should I do? }} x1}} zh:華納族戰役